The third in the: The Simple Words series
by fina2212
Summary: Read Thee Simple Words and Three Simple Words:sequel first.
1. Chapter 1

Amber's POV

"Amber, do you really want a baby?" Alfie asked me.

"Yes, I want a family. Someone that looks like me or you. Someone that will fall asleep in our arms, that will be our little girl or boy. Someone like Julie. Nina and Fabian are so happy with Julie. Please?" I asked him.

"Amber ,we can talk about it later k?" Alfie said then turned off the light.

Nina's POV

"Nina!" Shouted my 4 year old cousin Molly. She has long straight brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She is so cute!

"Hi Molly. Meet my husband Fabian and my baby girl Julie." I said kneeling down to her height.

"Julie looks just like Fabian! Can I hold her!" Molly asked.

"Not here but at home you can." I said to her just then all my other family came.

"Nina! Who did you bring home?" My cousin Emma asked me. She is Molly's mother and they look alike.

"My daughter Julie and my husband Fabian." I said to them.

Patricia's POV

"Will we ever clean this up?" I asked Mick.

"Maybe. I don't know I am just so tired." Mick said leaning against the wall and hitting the floor with a big thump.

"Yeah me too." I said sitting down.

Mara's POV

"Jerome! Jerome wake up! Wake up!" I said shaking Jerome as fast as I could.

Nothing time for plan B. A bucket of ice cold water.

"Mara what was that for!" Jerome said sitting up in bed.

"You slept in." I said looking at him with my innocent eyes.

"Fine, but really that was so cold." He said and then got up.

**So how do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mara's POV

"Jerome, get off of your lazy bum and go outside get some air!" I said when I saw Jerome channel surfing on the bed.

"But I love this show!" Jerome said.

"One ,that show is in Dutch and when did you learn Dutch? Two this is a honeymoon for us not you!" I said.

"Fine." He said and followed me out the door.

"Thank you!" I said.

Patricia's POV

"It is finally cleaned!" I said waving my mop in the air.

"We can eat!" Mick said hands up in victory.

"Want to come over my place? Mara and Jerome are gone so is Nina and Fabian. Amber and Alfie are at work so wanna come over?" I asked him.

"If you don't mind sure." Mick said shrugging.

"Okay, lets go." I said and went out the door.

Fabian's POV

"Fabian tonight me, you, Julie and my family are going to a fancy party at the hotel because they want to celebrate our wedding too. It starts at seven." Nina said coming in the room to get ready for her shower. Now she is in purple sweat pants, a gray tank top, and her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head.

"Okay, and what else are we doing today?" I asked her.

"Shopping!" Nina said grabbing her 2-and-1 shampoo and conditioner and soap then left.

"Hi, Julie! Are you awake?" I asked her seeing that she woke up.

Patricia's POV

"So, you have a nice place." Mick said to me when he walked through the door.

"Thanks." I said to him.

So should Patricia and Mick be a couple?


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's POV

"Patricia, this is a long shot but, will you go on a date with me?" Mick asked. Mick blowing his hair around, his blue(A/N I really don't know if he has blue eyes but lets just say he does.) sparkling, the birds chirping, and a blue sky behind him.

"As crazy as it sounds, I will." I said. I just couldn't say no. We have been through so much this past 2 years. Amber and Alfie getting married, Nina being hit by a golf ball, Nina and Fabian having Julie, Mick and Mara split, me and Jerome split, Nina and Fabian getting married, Mara and Jerome getting married, Joy pretending to be Nina. We have got through this alive and who knows what is in store! A earthquake! A tornado!(A/N A hint?)

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven?" Mick asked me standing up and brushing himself off.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked him.

"A movie?" Mick asked me and I nodded.

Mara's POV

"See, this is more fun." I said to Jerome.

"Yeah it is. We are in Australia right?" Jerome asked me.

"Yeah, next is Africa." I said sounding so jumpy and excited.

Nina'a POV

"Fabian, are you ready?" I called up the stairs.

"Hang on. Julie needed to be changed!" I called back to me.

"I am wearing a white halter dress ,gold heels, and my wedding ring of course.

"Ready." Fabian said coming down the steps with Julie in his arms.

"I'll take her." I said to him.

"Okay, and a kiss from me." Fabian said leaning in.

"Okay." I said leaning in for a passionate kiss. His tongue licked me bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it.

"Get a room!" My cousin Molly said.

"Yes, Molly. Hey wanna come with my, Fabian and Julie?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She said, eyes full of excitement.

Amber's POV

"Alfie, please?" I asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"You really want this?" He asked.

"Yes I do." I said to him.

Patricia's POV

For my date I am wearing my Sesame Street tee, skinny jeans, lime green converse, and my fake glasses.(A/N Outfit on my profile!)

"You wear glasses?" Mick asked me when he picked me up.

"Nope, fake glasses." I told him and we left.

They movie was great , I loved it.

"Patricia I really like you." Mick said then we wee both leaning in for a kiss.

"Mick,

What is Patricia going to say? I want 3 reviews for this chapter then you get an update! I might give you somethings to look out for:

"Guys, look at the news!"

"Where is Julie!"

"Jerome! Jerome! Jerome where are you!"

So what do you think? Three quotes to look out for.


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia's POV

"Mick, I like you too." I said to him.

"Good. See you tomorrow?" He asked me and I just nodded then went inside my house.

When I closed the door I leaned against it and bit my lip. Am I really falling in love with Mick?

Mara's POV

"So, do you love the honeymoon?" Jerome asked me.

"No, I love you. I like the honeymoon." I said into his chest. He took me dancing on the boat.

"Glad you like it." He told me then smoothed my hair.

Nina's POV

"Julie looks like Fabian but she is cute like you." My Aunt Sam said.

"Yeah, I hope she gets his adorable accent too." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. So you moving over there now?" Aunt Sam asked us. She is about 50. Blond hair with some gray mixed in and tired blue eyes.

"Yeah ,we will. Fabian's parents are going to watch her while we are at work." I said.

"So, Fabian what do you do?" She asked Fabian.

"I am a doctor. Well not yet but I am a student doctor." Fabian said smiling his smile that makes my heart melt.

"What do you want to specialize?" She asked him.

"Special needs." He told her.

"So, Nina are you a teacher right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, History and English." I said.

"So, how did you two meet?" Molly asked me sounding like a grown up.

"At my old high school that was a boarding school. He was the only one for me." I said hugging him with my free hand.

"Aw! When I am your age I hope I have someone like Fabian!" Molly said eyes bright and innocent.

"So wanna dance?" I asked Molly. My favorite song was playing 'When the sun goes down by Selena Gomez' was playing.

"Yeah!" She said and took my hand.

Fabian's POV

"She is so good with kids." Said Nina's cousin Matt I think.

"Yeah, so always loved them. Even Molly. She is like a big sister to her." Her Aunt Sam said.

"Fabian come on!" Nina said laughing and smiling with Molly.

"No, I have to watch Julie." I said not wanting to break up their fun.

"I'll take her. She wants you to get to know her family." Her Aunt Sam said.

"Thanks." I said handing Julie over to her.

"Thank you for coming over." Nina said in my ear.

"Well, I have to get to know your family." I said spinning her.

"Well dance with Molly and I will dance with someone else." Nina said leaving then 'Love Story by Taylor Swift' came on.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"Here come over here." I said kneeling down and picking her up and dancing with her.

I was just dancing with her like I would with Nina. Step back and forth and spin. She was laughing and loving it.

"So, it was a pleasure dancing with you." I said when the song ended and put her back down.

"Will you dance with me again?" She asked doing puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." I said and did it again.

Nina's POV

"Aw! Fabian and Molly are so cute!" I said looking over at them.

"Yeah, she really likes him and so do we." Matt said.

"Yeah, he is a good guy." I said to them.

I need more reviews but I gave you a chapter cause I felt like being nice. Please review!

Also the parts with Molly are really fun to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's POV

"Nina come here!" Molly yellled.

"No, you come here and eat!" I told her.

"Can I get a piggy back ride?" She asked me.

"I'll give you one." Fabian said getting down to her height.

"Nina, I am glad you chose him." Molly said getting down when they reached the table.

"I am too. Plus he has an adorable accent." I said hugging him close.

"So do you." Fabian said then gave me a quick kiss.

"Nina, your life is a fairy tale." Molly said dreamily.

Mara's POV

"Jerome, lets go! I am hungry!" I said trying to pull him out the door.

"Mara, I need on my shirt, and shoes!" Jerome told me.

"You look better shirtless and who cares about shoes?" I asked him.

"Lets see, I do and it will only take 5 seconds." He told me.

"Fine." I said in a sigh.

"Thank you." He said.

"Better hurry!" I shouted before he left.

"Ready?" He asked. That was 10 seconds but still fast.

"Yay! I am staving!" I said pulling him along.

Patricia's POV

I love Mick. I love Mick. Am I insane? Probably. What do I do? Tell Amber first or wait till Mara or Nina comes home? I will wait for Nina or Mara. I do not like screaming and squealing, well not yet I am still not sure about me and Mick yet.

Alfie's POV

Amber is driving me crazy, like when we were doing our wedding. I know she wants a child but she is going overboard with this!

Nina's POV

"So, Fabian how did you and Nina bond?" My Aunt Sam asked him.

"Well we lived in the same boarding house so we saw each other everyday hard to ignore people that way. We just was shy, and bonded in History and Drama class the best. She also ran into me before I even knew, she was trying to catch up to her cab driver and bumped into me, Patricia, and some other kid the day she arrived." Fabian said. We both knew who the other person was but if they asked me who Joy is I was also told 'If you have nothing nice to say about something keep your mouth shut' and we both have nasty things to say about Joy.

"Oh, is Patricia a nice lady?" Molly asked us.

"Yes, very she is just not very nice if you get on her bad side." I said to her.

"So, do you love Nina?" Molly asked Fabian.

"Yes, very. I would die for her." Fabian said pulling me close. No one knew how real that can be.

"Aw." Molly said.

**So I was thinking next chapter there should be some drama or something that was not expecting what do you think or should I wait a while?**


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's POV

"Hi Julie, Hi Fabian." I said walking in for breakfast.

"Nina, you slept in." Fabian said then ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Yeah, because someone didn't take care of Julie during the night. Did you even hear her cry?" I asked pouring some coffee in a mug, milk in a bowl and adding Special K to it.

"No." He said.

"Good morning!" My Aunt Sam said all cheery and smiling

"Why so happy?" I asked.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She said messy up my hair.

"Yes, I did. Someone slept well and someone was up til five minutes ago!" I snapped.

"She isn't a morning person." Fabian said.

"Yeah, I know." Aunt Sam said.

"I need to go and take a shower." I said and went to get my stuff.

Mara's POV

"Jerome you need to get up!" I said pulling his arm.

"Five more minutes!" He said waving his arm out of my grip.

"I'll scream in your ear!" I threatened to him.

"Fine. I'm up." He said sitting up.

Patricia's POV

"Mick! You're here!" I said hugging him.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"I think it is raining so a movie day?" I asked him.

"Sure. What movie first?" He asked me.

"I don't care you can pick." I yelled to him pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Look at the news!" Mick said calling to me.

"What, oh my." I said dropping the cup.

What did they see? Is it something bad or good?


	7. Chapter 7

Amber's POV

"Hello?" I said into the cell phone I had. I also put it on speaker.

"Amber!" Mick said.

"Mick you are on speaker phone." I informed him.

"Guys, look at the news." He said then hung up. Strange but what could be so important?

"Alfie turn on the TV and put the news on." I told Alfie and he did. I could not believe what we saw.

_"All flights to St. Louis Missouri, America has been cancelled due to a tornado. So far people have gone missing, and houses have been knocked down." The news caster said. "The most recent person who has gone missing is Nina Rutter. She is a native of Raleigh but moved to England about nine years ago. She just got married and went missing yesterday at Nina Thirty P.M." The news caster finished._

I went in a state of shock. My best friend is missing.

Fabian's POV

"Okay, so is everyone here?" Nina's Aunt Sam asked us.

"Nina, went missing." I said, tears coming out.

"You lied!" Molly screamed. My head was down. Julie in my arms crying for her mother.

"Molly, he had nothing to do with that. He would have gone instead of Nina." One of Nina's cousins said.

"She is right. I need to find her." I said but then someone held me back.

"No, you can't. What would Nina do?" Nina's Aunt Sam asked me.

"She wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. But I love her. I need to find her. My heart hurts even thinking that she could be dead. I need to find her." I said.

"No, you can't. You are the only thing I have left of Nina. I am sorry! Please stay! Nina would want you to stay! She will come back please!" Molly said holding on to my legs.

"Fine." I said looking away.

Patricia's POV

"Nina is missing! She is missing! What could she have done to deserve this?" I asked crying into Mick's shoulder.

"I don't know but she will come back. If she can handle Jerome and Alfie's pranks, Rufus or anything else she will come back stronger then ever." Mick said rubbing my back.

Fabian's POV

"Come on, eat. Nina wouldn't want to see you this way would she?" Aunt Sam asked me holding out a plate of chicken, mashed potatoes and peas.

"Who cares. I was suppose to protect her but now she is gone." I said. My back to her standing up outside. A heavy wind blowing my hair.

"Come on, Nina does. Julie does. She loves you and so do your friends." She said then pulled me inside the house.

Amber's POV

"Alfie, Nina is gone! Missing!" I sobbed into his chest.

"I know, but everything will be okay in the end. She is strong, brave, nothing gets to her ,trust me." Alfie said rocking me back and forth.

**This was a sad chapter to write! Fabian's POV was the hardest so it was really sad to me and everything else. Have fun reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

Amber's POV

_"Nina Rutter from Raleigh, North Carolina missing. She is 23. She just got married to Fabian Rutter and has a seven month baby, Julie Rutter. She was in St. Louis visiting family."_

I watched the news everyday. I had to. I need to know if Nina is found. She is the peace keeper of this group, the one who I spent all night up talking about boys, and Sibuna. She has left us all touched by her niceness and caring as if we are her family.

Mara's POV

"Mara, what is wrong?" Jerome asked me when he walked out of the bathroom. I was on my laptop looking at the news.

"Look at this." I said and pointed to a headline that said: Nina Rutter has gone missing along with 8 other people.

"This is bad." Jerome said.

"Um, yeah imagine Fabian!" I said to him.

Fabian's POV

"Nina don't worry we will find you even if it is the last thing I do." I said to myself before I went to bed and had this weird dream.

What was the dream? Where is Nina? Will she be alive when they find her? Will I be evil enough to kill her?

Also if you didn't you should read Fabina's First Date by me and Dragonclaw11 we worked on that story together.


	9. Chapter 9

Nina's POV

Where am I? The last thing I remember is Fabian screaming and crying. Oh that's right, I got picked up from a tornado. But it looks like I am in the woods. How long was I out? I better find my way back.

Fabian's POV

"Julie, we will find her I just know it." I said to my daughter. I think she is still crying because Nina has gone missing. She has been for 3 days now. The tornado has stopped and the news cast has dropped the missing people because I think the tornado has gone and they need a new story now.

Amber's POV

"Okay, so Nina is still missing!" I said. Me, Alfie, Patricia and Mick learned that the tornado is gone but no sign of Nina! I have been biting my nails for the past couple days. I have like none left!

"But there is still hope. Even if something did happen to her there is still her body right?" Alfie asked but only got slapped by me, Mick and Patricia.

"Imagine Fabian and Julie. I need to call him! Maybe even Mara and Jerome, even if they knew we could just ask if they heard anything." Patricia said taking out her phone.

"Who first?" Mick asked.

"I say Jerome and Mara." I said. Everyone just nodded.

Jerome's POV

"Hello?" Mara answered into her phone.

"Mara, put it on speaker mine is." Amber said ,well I heard.

"Okay." Mara said putting it on speaker.

"So does anyone know anything about Nina?" I asked.

"No, we don't. Have you heard from Fabian?" Patricia asked.

"No, have you?" Mara asked.

"No, we are going to call them." Alfie said.

"Ok well bye." Mara said then hung up.

"Poor Fabian." Mara said then went back to biting her nails.

Fabian's POV

"Fabian?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see...

So who said that? I want 2 reviews before I update!


	10. Chapter 10

Fabian's POV

"Fabian?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Nina running to me.

"Nina!" I yelled running to her and picking her up and spinning her.

"I missed you." She said to me. Hands on my shoulder for support.

"You have no idea." I said putting her down and giving her a kiss.

"Fab- Nina!" Molly yelled to her cousin.

"Molly! Has Fabian been good while I've been gone?" Nina asked her.

"He has been stubborn." Molly said.

"Why?" Nina asked her. Molly please just be quiet.

"Because he loves you and just wanted to find you." Molly said just then everyone else came outside.

"Nina!" They shouted and waved.

"Someone missed you." Her Aunt Sam said bringing Julie out and giving her to Nina.

"Hi Julie! Did you miss me?" I asked her.

"Yeah so did. Wanna go out for supper tonight?" I asked her.

"Yes! I do." I said.

"Okay, go and wash up and we will go." I said to her then she ran in.

Amber's POV

_"Someone was found after gone missing." The newscaster said_. Wait after gone missing? Could it be? No, could it?


	11. Chapter 11

Amber's POV

"Patricia, we need to find out. I mean what if it is Nina!" I said pacing and tape over my fingernails, because I might have bite them a little too much.

"I know. Who should call?" Patricia asked us.

"Mick." I said.

"Why me!" He whined.

"Because you and Fabian are friends." I said.

"Guys, just put it on speaker." Alfie said.

"Fine." I said pulling out my phone and dialing the number.

"Hello?" A voice came on the other line.

"Hey, Fabian is Nina the one that was found after she went missing?" Mick asked.

"Um, hold on. Fabian someone is on the phone for you." The voice yelled.

"Wait who are you?" Alfie asked.

"Really Alfie? Nina Rutter, does this name ring a bell?" Nina asked through laughter.

"Nina!" Me and Patricia yelled.

"Yeah, I am Nina." She said with more laughter.

"Let me guess they thought I picked up?" Fabian asked.

"Yes we did." Alfie said proudly.

"Sorry Nin." I said.

"Don't worry, Just glad to be back!" Nina said.

"We were worried!" Mick said.

"So was I." Fabian said.

"Yeah, we need to go bye!" Nina said then hung up.

Nina's POV

"Ready to go?" Fabian asked me.

"Yes I am." I said pulling him outside.

"Nina, you have no idea how much I missed you." Fabian said to me.

"I think I do." I said leaning in for a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Amber's POV

"Alfie! Alfie! Get your but down here before I drag it down here!" I yelled from the bottom steps.

"Amber, we still have one whole hour before their plane lands!" He shouted back to me. Today is the day Nina, Fabian and Julie arrive! I can't wait!

"Traffic! We need to beat traffic!" I yelled then pulled Alfie downstairs minus his pants.

"Amber I need pants!" He said to me.

"Fine but I am giving you six seconds." I said then he ran upstairs.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6!" I shouted and then he came running down the staris.

Nina's POV

"So, glad that we are back." I said leaning my head on Fabian's shoulder.

"Yeah." He said playing with my hair.

"Me too!" A voice said from my carry on.

"Who was that?" I asked Fabian taking my head off of his shoulder.

"I don't know." He said.

"It was me!" A little girl said popping out of my bag.

"Molly, what are you doing in their!" I asked really mad.

"You guys said that I should visit!" She said.

"Yeah, with the whole family not this way!" I said to her.

"Are you going to tell mommy?" She asked with her big brown eyes.

"We have too!" Fabian said.

"Just go back in the bag before someone sees you." I told her pushing her head down.

Patricia's POV

"There they are!" I told Amber when Nina carrying Julie and Fabian came down the escalator.

"Nina! Fabian!" Amber said giving them hugs.

"Hey Amber." Nina said giving her a hug after giving Fabian Julie.

"I was so worried about you." I told her giving her a hug too.

"Yeah, but I am here!" She said taking Julie back.

"We all were worried about Nina!" A little girl said.

"Guys, this is Molly my little cousin who follows me around and is in England without her mother knowing." Nina said.

If this does not make sense just P.M me and I will explain it to you. Sorry I was in a rush because I need to go to church.


	13. Chapter 13

Amber's POV

"Aw! She is so cute!" Amber said pinching Molly's cheeks.

"Thank you." She said looking at me.

"Yeah, you get used to Amber." I told her.

"Okay, how else is here?" Molly asked me.

"That is Patricia, Mick and Alfie." I said pointing to each one.

"Oh, so we are missing two people." Molly said.

"Yes Jerome and Mara." I said to her.

"Okay, now we need to get our luggage. Stay here with Fabian, Amber ,Mick, and Alfie." Nina said to Molly.

"Nina you could need help!" Fabian called after me.

"I'll be fine!" Nina called to him.

Nina's POV

"I can't wait to ship Molly off. I know she is my cousin but she is annoying and follows me around like a lost puppy." I said to myself.

"You really think that?" I heard a small voice then running behind me. Molly.

I chased her.

"Molly! Molly! Molly get over here!" I yelled through the airport. Why does everything happen to me? Sara and the locket, me being missing and now this.

"Molly I didn't mean what I said!" I said pushing past people tears coming down my face.

"Molly came back!" I said in the bathroom.

Molly's POV

I try to be a good cousin. Nina is like an older sister to me. I went after her because well I wanted to and over heard something I shouldn't have and am mad at her.

"Molly! Molly!" I heard Nina yell for me. It sounds like she is crying but I don't stop. I have no idea where I am going but I don't ever stop.

Maybe I should just go to a place where I won't bother Nina anymore.

Nina's POV

"Molly." I said before sitting down on a bench in the airport and broke down crying. I didn't care if people were looking at me or anything. I want Molly back.

Fabian's POV

"Nina! Nina! Nina Martin answer me!" I yelled into my cell phone. I lost her and she won't pick up.

"Where could she be?" Mick asked out of thought.

"Wait where is Molly?" Amber asked.

"You don't think?" I asked thinking Nina said something about her and then she ran off.

"We need to find her." Patricia said sprinting to the guest service area.

Nina's POV

Why me? Why us? What did we do to even deserve this? I kept asking myself.

**So did I make you cry or almost cry? I was almost crying and felt bad writing this because I know Nina is that kind of person but still it is drama. Review if you can.**

**~Fina2212**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a promo for what is to come:**

"You want Molly? I want something too."

"See what Fabian did behind your back."

"How could you!"

"Here is Molly."

"I'm taking me and Molly back home!"

"What did I do?"

"Oh no this is not good."

"Need help? I can maybe help you."

"Go away."

"Fabian, here you can have this back! I never want to see you in my whole life no matter what! Maybe I should also take Julie with me!"

"Fine I don't care!"

"Fabian you know we are mates but what you did was stupid!"

**And best yet:**

"Look at the cute puppy!"

_There will be tears and maybe a break-up or not. There will be someone not welcomed that is for sure. What do you think of this promo?_


	15. Chapter 15

Molly's POV

"Sorry." I said when I ran into someone.

"It's okay. hey do you know Nina Martin?" The girl asked kneeling down to my height. She has tan skin and long brown hair.

"Yes I do but she hurt me." I said.

"Well you cam stay with me. She is a friend of mine we went to school together." She said taking my hand so I won't get lost.

Joy's POV

Perfect. I have something I can use for something.

Nina's POV

When I find Molly I am going to say sorry and kill her. I swear Daniel and Sean taught her how to annoy me when I was gone.

"Nina!" I heard Amber say but I am not paying attention.

"Is Molly with you?" I asked Mick and Fabian.

"No, we thought she was with you." Patricia said.

"She was. Then she overheard me saying somethings then she ran away and I can't find her." I said biting my lip.

"Nice going." Patricia mumbled.

"I told her to stay with you guys who let her come with me?" I asked hands on my hip. Then they all pointed to each other.

"So if would have kept her we wouldn't be in this mess!" I said.

"So what do we do?" Alfie asked.

"Going to find her. She isn't in the airport because I looked everywhere trust me." I said picking up my bag.

"Right, so where would she be?" Amber asked.

"We are going to search everywhere and when we find her take her back to America." I said walking ahead of them.

Molly's POV

"What kind of pop do you want?" Joy asked me. She told me her name.

"Nina and my family says pop is bad for you." I told her.

"Well what do you want to drink?" She asked me.

"Water?" I asked.

"Sure with ice?" She asked grabbing a glass.

"Yes please." I said.

"Here you go. Now tell me did Nina marry Fabian?" Joy asked me.

"Yes and they are so in love." I said taking a sip of water.

"Okay, how bout you go and watch some TV and I will phone Nina and Fabian." Joy said.

"Okay!" I said.

Joy's POV

Perfect Molly be a good little girl tell me everything. But I lied I will be phoning Fabian.

"You want Molly? I want something too." I said into the phone when we picked up.

"Joy what do you want?" Fabian asked me.

"Come over and we'll talk." I said then hung up.

**So Joy has Molly. What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

I want **5** reviews before I update the story and it is a good one. You won't believe what happens. And remember in this story:

What happens to one person can effect everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Fabian's POV

"Joy what do you want?" I asked her when I came to her house.

"An exchange. You get Molly and I get something too." Joy said very sweet.

"What is it?" I asked. I don't have the time for this.

"Um, a kiss. A kiss on the lips then you can get Molly back." Joy said inching closer.

"Joy I am married." I said showing her my ring.

"Well then I guess I'll keep Molly." She said turning around.

"Joy, no. I am in love with Nina." I said then she kissed me.

"I never said you had to kiss me." She said.

"Molly! Fabian is here!" She yelled like nothing even happened.

"Hi Fabian!" Molly shouted to me.

"Hey." I said picking her up.

"Bye Fabian." Joy said opening the door and then closed it. I am so confused.

"Molly don't ever do that again." I said tapping her nose and putting her in my car.

"Sorry. Nina made me mad." She said flashing those big brown eyes.

"Well then you could have came to me and I would have punished her. Nina and the rest of us were worried sick." I said getting in the car myself and Molly laughed.

"So now you know we have to take you back to America." I said looking at her in my rear view mirror.

"I know." She said sadly.

Nina's POV

I was on Facebook when Joy posted something on my page. I couldn't believe it. It was a picture of him and Joy kissing. It also had a little caption "See what Fabian did behind your back."

"Here is Molly!" Fabian yelled from the doorway since I'm in the kitchen on my laptop.

"I'm taking Molly and me back home." I told him taking Molly from him. "How could you?"

"What did I do?" He asked looking lost.

"You know what you did. Why did you kiss Joy!" I shouted tears coming down.

"She kissed me!" He said.

"Yeah right. I know about your past." I said putting Molly down.

"Fine if you don't believe me then go and leave!" He shouted.

"Fabian, here you can have this back! I never want to see you in my whole life no matter what! Maybe I should also take Julie with me!" I said throwing my ring at him and going to find Julie.

"Go away." He growled at me.

"I am taking Julie!" I said to him.

"Fine I don't care!" He yelled. I then ran to the car with Molly and Julie in the backseat and drove to the house I have been to many times. Patricia's house.

Patricia's POV

"I wonder if they found Molly?" I asked Mick placing some baked ziti on the kitchen table.

"I don't know." Mick said scooping it onto his plate.

"I'll get that." I said when the doorbell rang. I found Nina there. Wet with two kids.

"Mick get me three towels!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Patricia I need help." Nina said crying.

"What is it?" I asked guiding them to the couch.

"I saw a picture of Fabian and Joy kissing." Nina said taking the towel from Mick.

"What?" Mick asked.

"I'll leave if you want." Nina said standing up.

"No, where are you going to go? Amber will be all up in his face so you are more then welcome to stay." I said pulling her back down.

"So you just came here with the two kids?" Mick asked.

"Well we had a fight and I took the kids. I'm going to take Molly back to America so I might stay there." Nina said.

"Are you hungry? I made some dinner." I said.

"If there is enough." Nina said.

"There is." I said standing up and so did Nina with Julie in her arms and Molly by her side.

Mara's POV(A/N yay she is finally mentioned again!)

"What!" I yelled on the phone.

"Yup I saw a picture go on my Facebook page." Nina said.

"Yeah and she is staying with me." Patricia said.

"I feel bad for you." Jerome said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Yeah. Call you soon." I said to them and hung up.

**So what did you guys think? Did you hate it? Did you like it? Do you think Nina and Fabian will get back together? Am I putting to much question? Well even tho I said 5 I am being nice and putting up this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Fabian's POV

I really miss Nina and Julie. I miss the way they can get so happy and laugh and smile. How did Nina even know me and Joy kissed? I went on Facebook and saw the same thing Nina did.

"On no this is not good." I said to myself.

Nina's POV

"Patricia, Mick I have to go but thank you for everything." I said hugging them.

"Nina ,if you need any help we will help you." Mick said hugging me.

"Yeah just call or come over." Patricia said handing a bottle of water to Molly and me.

"Will do." I said and left.

"Nina, why are you crying? You always said to never cry when I get hurt." Molly said with those big brown eyes starting to get watery.

"Because something flew in my eye and is making my eyes water that's all." I said wiping away some tears and putting on a smile for Molly.

"Oh okay." She said smiling. She looks up to me and if I cry then she might because I always told her to be strong no matter what.

"We are here." I said pulling up to the airport.

"Okay." Molly said and jumped out of the car.

Amber's POV

"She left and you don't even care?" I asked Fabian. Me, Patricia, Mick, and Alfie were at his and Nina's house.

"She doesn't and I don't." He said.

"She does care! She was crying when she came to my house!" Patricia said.

"No she doesn't! She left with her daughter and her cousin." Fabian said.

"Julie is yours too. You love her and Nina. Molly loves you like family. Don't act like Nina was a mistake." I said standing up.

"No she doesn't, I bet Nina payed her or something so she would like me." Fabian said standing up.

"Fabian you know we are mates but what you did was stupid." Mick said.

"Joy kissed me! She wanted a kiss in exchange for Molly!" He said.

"Does Nina know that?" I asked.

"Yeah but she got mad she said somethings I said somethings." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"God dammit Fabian what did you say? I asked him

Nina's POV

"Okay, so this is a long flight so you can sleep." I told Molly and soon enough all of us were asleep.

**So what do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

Nina's POV

"Nina will you please play dress up with me?" Molly asked.

"Of course." I said and we went up to my old room here and got into crazy outfits, like tutus and neon color tops and shoes. Like old times. We also dance around like old times in the living room.'

"Have you guys look in the mirror?" Our cousin Matt joked when we came downstairs.

"Ha-ha very funny!" I snapped back at him.

Me and Molly danced around for a long time then I needed to change in to my pj's and so does Julie.

Molly's POV

"Molly, where is Fabian?" My cousin Sean asked me.

"Um, Nina and Fabian had a fight. " I said.

"About?" Daniel asked me.

"I don't know. I got lost and bumped into someone Nina knows stayed there then Fabian picked me up and then Nina snapped. She was mad." I said just then she came downstairs.

"So, anyone want anything? I'm going to get some water." She asked. She doesn't look to old or mad or sad. She looks just like a teenager. A gray tank top, plaid pants that are a little bit to long and her hair in a bun at the top of her head.

"Um, I'm good." We all said then she gave Julie to Daniel.

"So, why did you come here all by yourself?" Sean asked her.

Nina's POV

"Because, Fabian has other things to do and I wanted to spend some more time with my family." I said and opened the bottle of water.

"What is Fabian doing?" Daniel asked me.

"I don't know and care." I said and went outside for some peace because I don't want to be questioned by my family.

"Nina?" Molly asked letting out the dogs. Abbey my dog. She is a shih-tzu and two other dogs. Neely a mutt and biscuit a border collie.

"Yes Molly?" I asked petting Abbey.

"What is wrong? The truth." She said taking a seat next to me.

"Just, everything. I came here alone because of Fabian. I am mad because of Fabian. I am just mad at him and Joy." I said letting out some tears.

"Why are you mad at Fabian?" Molly asked me.

"You wouldn't understand." I said letting Abbey go.

"But, I just want to help." Molly said.

"No one can but me and Fabian." I said and went back inside.

"Nina, what is wrong?" My Aunt Sam asked me.

"Fabian! Joy! Everything! I just want everything to be normal! Ever since I went to England everything has changed for me and I just can't take it anymore!" I said and cried into her shoulder.

I need a miracle, something to change.

No one's POV

Nina, Nina, Nina you know what they say "You better be careful what you wish for."

**_So what do you think? I know there is a lot of drama and should I lay off the drama for a while or do you guys like the drama I am putting into this story? And please review if you are reading or I will quit this story and maybe delete it because I need to know if you are reading this!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Is anyone reading this or am I just posting chapters that no one reads? If you are reading this will you please review or P.M me or anything! I just want to know someone is reading this and likes it! I'll even take any circumcision you have for me! Please just review! **

**Here is a little promo:**

"She still loves me?"

"She still loves him!"

"She still loves you!"

"Yes, I still love you."

"Alfie I need to tell you something."

"Mara!"

"Jerome!"

**So if you are reviewing then you will see what the end will bring.**


	21. Chapter 21

Aunt Sam's POV

"Nina, look at me. If Fabian loves you then he will chase after you." I said holding her out at arms length.

"But what if he doesn't! Julie needs a father." Nina said wiping a tear away.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"I still love him. Okay! So what if he hurt me or I hurt him. He is the only thing on my mind and I hate it! I can't take it! I'm going to bed." She said running off to bed.

Nina's POV

"Fabian please call. I just can't take it! I am so sorry I snapped at you I just need you, Julie needs you." I said to myself then cried myself to sleep.

Aunt Sam's POV

"Poor Julie." I said said bouncing her.

"I have never seen Nina like this. Will she be okay?" Matt asked us.

"She will be okay." I assured them.

"Yeah, she just needs to clam down a bit." Matt said.

Fabian's POV

"Stupid Joy. Stupid me. Stupid everything." I muttered to myself.

"Need help? Maybe I can help you?" Amber said.

"Yeah, we all can." Mick said coming in with her.

"I am sure she needs you." Patricia said.

"What do I do? I am sure she hates me." I said.

"Well, we need to test that theory. We are going to America!" Alfie said.

**Sorry this is short. I just felt like I needed to post something so happy reviewing and reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Fabian's POV

"Well, we need to test that theory. We are going to America!" Alfie said. When he said that I did a spit take.

"Why! She hates me. She gave me back her wedding and engagement ring." I said taking them out of my pants pocket.

"What about you?" Mick asked me.

"I still love her and what I said was just out of anger." I said running a hand through my hair.

"She probably was the same way. I mean she just sees you kissing another girl." Amber said.

"Alright, I'll go." I said.

Nina's POV

"Nina wake up!" Molly said bouncing on my bed.

"No." I said and pulled the covers up and over my head.

"Nina, I am not leaving without you awake and moving." She said jumping harder.

"How bout a fer more minutes of sleep and a twenty?" I asked holding out the money.

"Okay!" She said, snatched the money and ran out of the room. 5 year olds.

Aunt Sam's POV

"Molly, where is Nina?" I asked her.

"If I let her sleep in she gave me a twenty." She said and held out the money.

"Sean, and Daniel please wake her up." I asked then they stood up and went upstairs.

Nina's POV

"Molly go away." I said.

"Nope not Molly." Sean said and ripped the covers off my bed and Daniel thew me over his shoulder.

"Guys, put me down." I said and pounded on Daniel's back.

"Nope." They both said.

"Thank you guys. Nina sit down and tell me what happened." Aunt Sam told me.

Fabian's POV

"Aw look at the cute puppy!" Amber said and pointed to a yellow lab.

"Ambs, please focus." Mick said.

"Yes. I want Nina back." I said looking out the window.

**So what do you think?**


	23. Chapter 23

Nina's POV

"Nina just sitting there with your head down not talking is not going to stop us from asking. Now what happened?" Aunt Sam asked me.

"Nina, come on." My Aunt Nancy said.

"Just me and Fabian had a fight that is all." I said sitting crossed legged on the small dinning room chair becoming interested in the shaggy coco brown carpet ,and white walls.

"What was the fight about?" Aunt Nancy asked.

"Something." I answered not wanting to talk about it.

"You are impossible! We are trying to help you!" Sean said.

"I don't want your stupid help. I just want to be alone!" I said and ran to the front door.

Aunt Sam's POV

"It must be bugging her." I said when Nina ran to the door.

"Molly what happened?" Daniel asked Molly.

"I was at someone's house that knows Nina and Fabian. She called Fabian and he picked me up then when we got home Nina was on the internet and then she just snapped like that." Molly said snapping a finger.

"That makes no sense. I mean she had to see something." I said.

"I guess we will never know." Sean said.

Nina's POV

It is pouring down rain but I don't care.

"Nina Rutter!" I heard someone yell I turned my head to see the one and only...

**Who is it? Could it be Fabian? A neighbor? Amber? Tell me who you think it is in your review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Nina's POV

I saw the one and only Mick Campbell.

"Mick?" I asked standing up and pulling my tank top down and taking out my bun.

"Good I found you. So still in your pj's?" He asked me.

"Yeah, my family is bugging me about Fabian. I just woke up and um didn't have time to shower or get dressed." I said.

"That smell is you?" Mick asked laughing pinching his nose.

"Very funny. Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"No idea. Fabian just told me to try your house." He said.

"So Fabian sent you? Does he really want me back or does he hate me still?" I asked leaning on the railing.

"He is crazy about you, but he still thinks you are mad at him." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"But I just said that out of anger." I said.

"Okay. So I will text them saying to meet here?" He asked.

"Yeah, come in. I am going to take a shower but I am sure my cousins will entertain you." I said holding the door out to him.

"Thank you! You are taking a shower!" He said and we went in.

"Aunt Sam I am going to take a shower! Make sure Sean, Daniel, and anyone else does not embarrass me!" I yelled and went upstairs.

I hope everything goes well.

**Next Chapter will be when everyone comes.**


	25. Chapter 25

Mick's POV

"So you are Nina's friend?" A short little girl with straight brown hair and big brown eyes asked me.

"Yeah. Me, Mara ,Jerome but they are somewhere on the other side of the world. But Me, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia came here." I said.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Mick. Mick Campbell." I said.

I'm Molly. Nina's cousin." She said.

"I am Sean. That is Danial and Matt." A boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes said. He was tall.

"I guess more of your friends." A lady said going to get the door.

"Hi, is Mick here?" Alfie said and Amber behind him.

"Yes he is. Nina went to take a shower." The lady said.

"So you found Nina?" Alfie asked.

"I spotted her. She was outside." I said.

"Oh. We searched the mall." Amber said.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"No." She said and I laughed.

"Where is Patricia and Fabian?" I asked.

"Patricia went to the city and Fabian I think is in the park." Alfie said.

"Is he coming?" I asked then someone else was at the door.

"Is Mick here?" Patricia asked.

"Yup." The lady said.

"Patricia where is Fabian! If Nina comes down here and there is no Fabian then what! It will look like he sent us here!" I whispered yelled.

"I can help!" Molly said.

"Yes she can." I said.

"Okay, you need to go upstairs and make Nina all dresses up. Amber will help. Like with make up, jewelry, and dresses and everything else." I said.

"Okay." Molly and Amber said at the same time just then the water turned off and they raced up the stairs.

"Patricia where is Fabian?" I asked her.

"He went somewhere. I don't know." She said.

"I am going to text him again." I said pulling out my phone.

Amber's POV

"Is Fabian here yet?" Nina asked me and Molly.

"Yes ,he is but we need to get you dolled up! We can't let him see you in that piece of fabric." I said pointing to her robe. It is gray and too big for her.

"But I like this robe." Nina said.

"Because is it Fabian's?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said and started to rock back and forth on her feet.

"Come on! We need to got you dressed up!" Molly said and we went in her room.

Nina's walls were painted white, her bed was against a wall and she has a bay window in her room with pillows at the edge and a book case near it. She also has pictures of when she was younger and of her now.

"She what am I wearing?" She asked and sat down on the bed.

Mick's POV

"I hope that is him." I said to myself when Aunt Sam answered the door.

"Fabian!" She said and hugged him.

"Hi." He said and walked in behind her.

"Where is she?" Fabian asked me.

"She is getting all dolled up because her shower ended and there was no sign of you and we didn't want to go back to England minus Nina." I said.

"Ok." He said just then Nina came downstairs in just a bathrobe and her hair still wet. I guess Amber and Molly was going crazy.

"Fabian!" Nina said and ran straight to him and he picked her up and spun her around.

"Nice Bathrobe." He said.

"It is yours. I stole it." She said with guilty eyes.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I missed your scent." She said.

"I missed you too." He said.

Fabian's POV

"Nina, will you still be my wife?" I asked down on one knee with her wedding ring.

"Who said I even stopped?" Nina asked smiling.

**So what do you think?**


	26. Chapter 26

Joy's POV

I logged onto Facebook today and could not believe what I saw. Nina and Fabian back together.

"She still loves him? She still loves you!" I shouted at the screen. I thought my plan would work. Make Nina mad then Fabian and me could be together!

Fabian's POV

"She still loves me?" I said to myself on the plane. Nina had her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, I still love you. Julie also loves you." She said. I guess I didn't say it quietly enough.

Jerome's POV

"Mara you know we go back home in a couple of days." I told her at supper.

"I know. I will miss this." She said looking at the lights on the water.

"Me too. But were would you like to live? I mean would you like to live somewhere else or in England?" I asked her.

"I guess somewhere else. I mean we are so different now." She said looking me in the eye.

"I know but it would be for us. Not because Amber is driving you crazy or anyone else just to explore more of the world." I said taking her hand.

"Yeah, I would like that." She said putting a hand under her chin.

Nina's POV

"Fabian no! Do not come near me!" I screamed. Our faucet in the kitchen broke and Fabian got drenched.

"But I just want a hug." He said chasing me.

"No, go dry off then you can get your hug." I said getting away from him laughing.

"No." He said laughing with me.

"Fabian! Now I am soaking wet!" I said to him when he caught me.

"But you love me." He whispered in my ear.

"I have to." I told him laughing.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you are so darn cute." I told him.

I think this could be the start of a perfect life with Fabian.

Amber's POV

"Alfie I need to tell you something! I yelled to him.

Mara's POV

"Mara!" Nina yelled and ran to give me a hug.

"Jerome." Fabian said and they gave each other a hand shake.

"Come on. You lived in the same house for 4 years and all you give each other is a hand shake?" Nina asked.

"Yeah because they are not girls." I said.

"Jerome." Nina said with wide arms.

"Nina." He said then gave her a hug.

"So what did we miss?" I asked Nina.

"A lot. I went missing, my cousin went missing, I went back to America and I will tell you in the car." Nina said and we left.

**So maybe the next chapter will be the end of it or not? I don't know if the next chapter will be the end or if there will be another story after this one.**


	27. Chapter 27

Amber's POV

"Alfie ,we are having a baby!" I told him happily. Alfie just stood there shocked.

"Alfie?" I asked waving my hands in front of his face.

Nina's POV

"Hi Julie." I said and picked her up from her nap. She looks so much like Fabian I cannot believe it!

"Nina, there is a call for you!" Fabian yelled from his study.

"Okay I got it!" I shouted back to him.

"I wonder who it is?" I said to Julie who became interested in a necklace Fabian gave me. It is a key because when Fabian gave it to me he said and I quote, "Nina happy birthday. I know you didn't want anything but I got you this because you are the key to my heart."(A/N Is that to cheesy? Also the necklace is on my profile!"

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Nina, I have good news." Amber said on the other line.

"What is it?" I asked switching sides with Julie.

"I am having a baby!" She said.

"Really! That is so great!" I said and we started to squeal so much that Fabian came out and wanted to know what I was doing.

**~Nina months later~**

No one's POV

Amber had her baby. It was a boy so they named him Alexander James Lewis.

"Amber, he has your eyes!" Nina said when she saw the baby for the first time.

"I know! He is so cute!" Amber said while holding him and Alfie on her left side. Everyone was here, Mick and Patricia, Nina and Fabian with Julie, Mara and Jerome ,and lastly Amber and Alfie. All gathered around Alexander.

"Nina, and Jerome me and Alfie have decided that you two will be the Godparents." Alfie said.

"Thank you." Nina and Jerome both said.

A few months after Alexander was born things were going great. Mara and Jerome moved to Hawaii because Mara had always want to be a marine biologist and since Hawaii was in the middle of the ocean the moved there.

Nina and Fabian stayed in England but went back to America lots of times and had no more fights with Joy either. Julie started to talk and had a British accent.

Patricia and Mick are engaged and are planning to marry sometime next year.

Amber and Alfie have a son and want another kid but are waiting maybe a year or two.

Joy ,well no one exactly knows what happened to her and don't care either.

Molly, she grew closer to Nina, Fabian and Julie and visit them often but with permission.(A/N I thought you would like to know what happens to her.)

No one expected this to happen this way. But when life goes on people grow closer, and father apart. Relationships crumble and some bloom. People change and some stay the same. But no matter what happens life goes on and so does **love.**


End file.
